The Story Of Prince and Princess (English Version)
by Yuki Hiiro
Summary: The story of Prince and Princess, a story inspired by the fairy tale book that Author read! Warning: Romance just a bit, KuroPika, GonKillu, HisoMachi, ShalShizu, and many more! More warning inside! Not clever make a summary!


_**This is the English version! So, please enjoy! Sorry for the grammar mistake because English is not my native language!**_

Story: The Story Of Prince & Princess (English Version)

Story by: Yuki Hiiro

Pairing: (this chapter) Kuroro L. and Kurapika K.

Rated: K +

Chapter 1: Prince Redfish

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

WARNING: (this chapter) OOC-ness, (for each chapter: terinpirasi from the book of fairy tales (I'm don't sure it's a fairy tale book or not!), there is little change, grammar mistake. strange, and Female Kurapika!

I not accept any silent reader, you read and your review, who don't want to review, then click exit or ' X '. For a tablet or phone that was don't want to review, please click home or back. For a guest, I let them not review.

King Shalnarl was fond of eating delicious food. One day, King Shalnark wanted fish cuisine. Then, the fishermen search for fish were deployed as much as possible and gathered in the kitchen of the Palace.

A waiter named Gon see a small red fish that are still alive. It was among a pile of fish to be cooked.

'I fell pity for the fish. Better, I keep it in a pot, ' inner Gon.

The next day, Princess Kurapika Kuruta, the son of King Shalnark, see that little fish. He was very interested in the fish, the fish brought to the Palace. A week later, the fish gets bigger and bigger. Now, the fish kept in aquariums.

The small fish grow large. The amount equaled a whale! Very big! Now, the big fish were transferred to a pool.

Princess Kurapika really loved the fish. Every day, Princess Kurapika was sitting on the edge of the pool while her feed him.

"What did you think?" Ask Princess Kurapika. "It looks like you're sad."

"I'm really sad," said the fish.

Princess Kurapika very surprised to hear that fish can talk. Her saw the fish mouth gasping for air as if it keep talking.

"K-K-can you talk?" Ask Princess Kurapika with nervous.

The fish jump, "don't be surprised, I can indeed talk. But, I can't tell you why I can talk, "said the fish.

"All right, but why are you sad?" Ask Princess Kurapika again.

"I want to marry you," said the fish.

Princess Kurapika shocked at hearing the request for the fish. It's not possible! How could a man married to a fish?! Princess Kurapika scrambled to leave the fish without speaking. The fish was very sad.

Already a week, Princess Kurapika not come to the fish pond. Indeed, Princess Kurapika sad. She is very sorry not to visit the fish. Princess Kurapika know, the fish are also sad. Of course, the fish more sad because she has reject the request that from the fish. But now he had a decision.

.

.

Background: A Lonely Palace Hall

.

.

King Shalnark amazed to see the behaviour Of Kurapika as usual.

"What did you worry, my daughter? Father see, you're no longer going to the pool? " Ask King Shalnark.

"Daddy, if anyone asked me to be his wife, are you going to accept it?" Ask Princess Kurapika.

"Of course, it all depends on your decision," said King Shalnark wisely.

Princess Kurapika tells what just had happened. Of course, after hearing what was expressed by Princess Kurapika, King Shalnark was angry.

"You must not be married to the fish!" Said King Shalnark with angry.

"But, I felling sorry for the fish," Princess Kurapika replied.

After a long and tiring debate, finally King Shalnark allowing Princess Kurapika was married the fish.

With shame, the King Shalnark announced about Princess Kurapika and the fish married. King was sad to hear of all the people and inhabitants of the Palace of ridiculed. But, Princess Kurapika remains at her decision.

.

.

Skip Time: The Next Day

Background: Pool

.

.

"Fish, today, I will be your wife! You do not be sad anymore, O.K, " said Princess Kurapika while give food for the fish.

"Is it true? Are you sincerely about this? " Ask the fish with cool tones like snow.

"Yes, I sincerely do. Look and behold, my dress is beautiful. Soon, the powers will come to marrying us, "said Princess Kurapika.

When the people came, they all gathered at the pool. The wedding ceremony begins. Princess Kurapika so pretty with her dress blue sky.

.

.

Skip Time: After The Wedding Ceremony

.

.

Ciprat! Keciprat!

Suddenly, the fish were jumping high, then a there was a booming voice! Then, at front of Princess Kurapika, there was a very handsome prince.

The curse of magic has been destroyed!

It turns out, the fish are a Prince! He has been cursed by an evil witch named Leorio because jealous by the Prince because the prince is handsome.

People (people: Hunter x Hunter character remains unused) were stunned see the incident. The Prince named Kuroro Lucifer tells everyone about the curse. The curse will be wiped out if there is a woman who loves his sincerely. And, she was Princess Kurapika.

King Shalnark exclaimed really happy. He was very happy to see Princess Kurapika and Prince Kuroro married. And the end, they live happily ever after.

**The Conversations of the Hunters**

**Yuki: The ending is really good, coy! And the acting is good to, coy!**

**Kurapika: Why the ending has to be like that? Why I has to marry my worst enemy?**

**Yuki: Come on~! The FF is has plenty of pairing~! If you want to, the whole of the chapter is KuroPika pairing, how~?**

**Kurapika: No way!**

**Gon: Why I did receive a bit dialogue?**

**Leorio: Kuroro deserves the curse because I really jealous to him!**

**?: What did you say?**

**Leorio: GYAAAH!**

**Kuroro: Crazy Author, why I have to deserves the curse?**

**Yuki: I write just like at the fairy tale book! The one that was come here is also Real Kurapika!**

**All: ...**

**Yuki: What?**

**Killua: What is the next pairing?**

**Yuki: Gon x Female Killua!**

**Gon: Title?**

**Yuki: Princess Killua!**

**Killua: Story line?**

**Yuki: Secret! But happy ending!**

**Killua: X_X *faint with a style that was really not elite***

**Gon: Killua! *shake Killua body***

**Yuki: Nyahahahahaha! Review Please! If there no review... the stories will not continue! Same as 'Scarlet Box'. So...**

**GonKilluYukiLeo: Please wait the next chapter!**

**The Rest Of The Sound**

**Gon: Killua! When are you awake?!**

**Killua: No wind, no rain, for the sake of the hell (?) (read: for the sake of _Kami-sama_), you don't know?**

**Yuki: Want tahu (I don't know what it name, but it was a food name)?**

**Gon: Yes!**

**Yuki: Buy at market!**

**Killua: *pat the forehead***

**Yuki: Killua faint alias Killua pretending faint!**

**Gon: That why the style is not really elite!**


End file.
